


Stringing the Lights

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas at the Carter/O'Neill house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stringing the Lights

They had just finished stringing the lights on the tree on the huge fir tree Jack had found for them. It had taken longer than normal as they kept wrapping each other up in the strands of twinkling lights every time they made a loop around the evergreen. Once the last strand was strung, they collapsed on the sofa and Sam curled in to his arms. At the moment, she was agreeing with Jack about not needing ornaments purely because she didn't want to move. She was way too comfortable and their limited time together was too precious to waste.s


End file.
